Road To Ninja Nejiten
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Short Oneshot about Neji and Tenten's daily life. Implications, and PERVINESS! Warning! Language! Between T and M. R


A/N: HAHA! Another Road to Ninja fic! Neji is a total PERV. Just read it. Go. It's ridiculous.

...

Just another training day, here in RtN Naruto world for team Gai. Just another day. But for Tenten, it meant another pervy pickup line.

Tenten was walking around the training grounds, picking up various weapons from a warm up gone TERRIBLY wrong.

"Hey baby." Neji whispered seductively in Tentens ear as he arrived. "How you doing?"

Tenten swatted his left hand away from her lower half, and hissed, "Don't make me use this kunai."

He chuckled. "You know what?"

Tenten muttered, "What?" as she replaced her weapons into her scrolls.

"I'm a trisexual." Neji smirked.

She looked up. "Shut up."

He walked beside her. "No, no seriously, I am!"

"What the fuck." she said simply, looking him over. "Do you have an animal fetish?"

"What? No, no, I'm Trisexual because I'm gonna try to have sex with you." he said smugly, hands moving to her ass.

"NEJI! TENTEN! I HAVE ORDERS FROM GAI-SENSEI!" Lee came tumbling over.

"Yea, Le-ow!" Tenten said as she hit herself with a pair of nunchaku in the stomach.

Her pervy teammate took that moment to take advantage of her and turn on his byakugan. "DAYUM." Neji thought.

She clutched her gut, and fell to her knees, while Lee ran off to call Sakura to help, ahem, "mend the youthful flower whom has lost her petals" and "nourish her roots with the water and nutrients of youth".

Neji was behind her when she attempted to stand, bent over, and had a full view of her, as he was thinking, "bountiful bodacious booty". He looked around for anyone looking, and looked at her eyes, which were shut close. Perfect. He pretended to grind into her ass, not touching of course, doing a little dance. Then, he felt the usual tightening of pants. Hyuuga Neji is quite the retard. He started to bak away when-GASP!

Now, Tenten didn't realize her male companion's veins around his eyes, and simply winced as she tried to stand up again. She gripped his black skirt thing and pulled his pants down a little, and all he could think was, ahem, "YESSSSSSSSS!"

She let go when he let out a moan. She, still bent over, shuffled awkwardly to turn herself around and came face-to-dick with Neji's crotch. And, in both their heads, a mantra of, "DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN" for two totally different reasons. Awkward silence. I think you know what is probably gonna happen next.

"YAAAH!" Tenten yelped, leaping back five metres, forgetting about her injury. "WHAT JUST-"

Neji smoothly walked over to her, hair swishing, slightly predatory look in his eyes. "I know what you wanted to do right then. What made you stop?"

Her brown eyes darted from left to right, looking for an escape. Then, she realized, Neji's downfall was right in front of her.

She breathed in and out, slowly, carefully. Then put on an expression that Neji could only classify as "incredibly sexy". She took three quick strides towards him, until they were face to face. She looked down at his chest, where she played with his shirt. "Neji-kuuuuuuuun," she whined seductively, "why do you have to wear a shirt? Can I take it off for you?"

He smirked. "I see what you're doing and it's not gonna work. In fact," he grabbed her hands, which had started to slip his shirt off his shoulders, "I'm gonna take advantage of it."

She shivered, who knows why. Maybe it was his tone of voice, or his expression. Oh yes, it was that damn sexy expression that said, "I'm gonna fuck you all night and you're gonna lik-"

"TENTEN! NEJI! MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMAAAAAATES!" Lee came leaping over, making Neji groan and unlatch his hands from her wrists.

She took that as a chance to push him over, and sit on his crotch. "Ha."

"TENTEN! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL?" Lee gasped, looking at her position, unaware of Neji's usual attitude.

Tenten blushed, stammering, "I-uh-Lee!-um-well-Neji-uh-well-" and Neji flipped them over.

"I started it, Lee. It's my fault." Neji sighed, byakugan still activated, eyes traveling down her shirt, though she was too caught up in the arrival of one of her besties, Sakura.

"What is happening HERE?" she asked, Ino gasping quietly beside her as she took in the sight of Neji visually molesting Tenten.

"GIRLS! IT'S-uh-NO!-not-what-uh-NO!" Tenten cried before Neji tired with her constant mumbling and kissed her, and afterwards immediately moving his hands to cover her breasts.

She seemed to enjoy it, moaning agains his lips, and she gave up easily (unlike the Tenten that we all know and love in the normal Naruto world).

He lined her lips with his tongue, and that's when she pulled away and-"PERVERT!"

And slap.

So, I guess bad day for Neji. But there's always tomorrows pervy quote.

"DAYUM girl, go make me a sandwich, PBJ without the P."

...

A/N: LOL This has to be the most ridiculous and embarrassing things I have ever written, and I've written some pretty ridiculous and embarassing things. It's was fun to write about pervy Neji from the new Road to Ninja movie. I have nothing else to say except this had no plot, no story, and no meaning. It's just a fun Oneshot for Neji and Tenten. Eh, I'd like criticism. Baiii.


End file.
